None.
None.
This present invention relates to an improvement in head rests or supports, and more particularly to head supports used in post-operative situations which require face-down and virtual head-immobility to ensure a patient remains in a mandatory face-down position after certain surgeries.
Following certain eye-related surgical procedures, post-operative care will require that the patient maintain a face-down position for several days; even up to two weeks. In some retinal surgery this is generally required to ensure proper alignment and re-attachment of the retina. It is very difficult to maintain such a position while sleeping or while awake and either sitting or attempting to read. Most relevant prior art head support devices are either very complex, are uncomfortable, or fail to properly accommodate the wearer such that the wearer can maintain the proper face-down position and still enjoy some degree of flexibility and a respectable quality-of-life.
Several of these prior art supports generally require a user to rest the user""s face directly onto a cushion or similar structure which has a large hole defining a breathing channel or pathway for one""s nose and/or mouth as necessary. In some the hole is large enough to accommodate the eyes and the concomitant ability to see through the hole with the eye which has not undergone surgery. However, what the user would see generally is the table or pillow, for example, upon which the cushion or support sits; which is basically just a few inches from the eyes. Generally, these cushion or support devices require the user to place the user""s forehead on the top part of the device and the chin on the bottom part of the device with the hole being in between. These devices make no accommodation for an eye patch or eye dressing which is worn or applied to a patient after eye surgery. Placing one""s face into a hole such as this would pull on the dressing or pull on the eye patch or pull on the patient""s skin or any combination thereof. This would cause pain or discomfort or both to or near the surgery site.
Some devices have legs or other support members around the perimeter of the device to lift the device from the table, for example, upon which it rests to thereby establish a better breathing channel for the user and/or a pathway for eating and drinking. Particular reference is made here to prior art U.S. Pat. No. 5,269,035 and the M.A.T.(trademark) device offered by the ATOZ CORP on its website listed as Item MU17501, a copy of which has been included with this application.
These, and other prior art, head support devices are well-suited for their intended purposes but none has the unique features of height adjustability, head size adjustability, vertical and horizontal stability to properly maintain a face-down position while sleeping or while awake, and, most importantly, ease and comfort of use. Since the present invention is worn around the head, not around the face, no pulling or pressure is being exerted at or near to the surgery site as it is in most of the prior art devices. The head support of the present invention encompasses all these features and more.
Accordingly, several objects and advantages of my invention are to:
a. comfortably accommodate a user""s head for medically mandated face-down positions;
b. properly maintain a face-down position by ensuring vertical and horizontal stability of the device on the user""s head;
c. accommodate small, medium, and large head sizes by having an adjustable head size feature;
d. provide for height adjustment so that a user can find the correct height level for comfortable use while maintaining a face-down position;
e. be in a face-down position and be able to drink, to read, or to engage in other activities which require a separation or distance range from a user""s mouth, nose, or eyes and the object of the activity; and
f. provide for an easy-to-manufacture and easy-to-use head support device which is low in cost to produce and to purchase.
The foregoing has outlined some of the more pertinent objects of the present invention. These objects should be construed to be merely illustrative of some of the more prominent features and applications of the intended invention. Many other beneficial results can be attained by applying the disclosed invention in a different manner or by modifying the invention within the scope of the disclosure. Accordingly, other objects and a fuller understanding of the invention may be had by referring to the summary of the invention and the detailed description of the preferred embodiment in addition to the scope of the invention defined by the claims taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.
The above-noted problems, among others, are overcome by the present invention. Briefly stated, the present invention contemplates a medically-oriented head support designed to maintain a face-down position for a user. The head support is wearable like a hat, has a removable liner, is cushioned for head and eye support and protection, is adjustable to head size, is adjustable to height in use, is securely retainable on a user""s head, and is adapted to prevent side to side rocking or tipping over.
The foregoing has outlined the more pertinent and important features of the present invention in order that the detailed description of the invention that follows may be better understood so the present contributions to the art may be more fully appreciated. Additional features of the present invention will be described hereinafter which form the subject of the claims. It should be appreciated by those skilled in the art that the conception and the disclosed specific embodiment may be readily utilized as a basis for modifying or designing other structures and methods for carrying out the same purposes of the present invention. It also should be realized by those skilled in the art that such equivalent constructions and methods do not depart from the spirit and scope of the inventions as set forth in the appended claims.